


The Hermit and The Dancer

by HazelFoxz



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anxiety, Beau is a useless lesbian, Caleb is useless homo, Cats, Cute, Eventual Smut, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Nerd!Caleb, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partial Nudity, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Stripper!Mollymauk, Stripping, Urban Fantasy, What else is new, Wingman Jester, actually all fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelFoxz/pseuds/HazelFoxz
Summary: Caleb just wanted a normal Friday night. Calm with his cat and best friend with his only care being his past and the next essay that was due. Yet somehow Jester managed to rope him into a night out on the town, and unbeknownst to him, Caleb managed to meet the love of his life along the way.Aka. A cute 'How I fell in love with my amazing boyfriend' story.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	The Hermit and The Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the fluff that everyone likes so that I keep myself from writing Angst!  
> For this chapter, I have just a few WARNINGS: Anxiety, Clubbing, Strippers, Partial Nudity, and Caleb typical self loathing!  
> Please stay safe and enjoy!

The wind could be faintly heard from the window as Caleb turned another page to his book. Tonight was a perfect night for reading with the window open and have his cat purring steadily at his side. Just on the right side of cold so that the wizard could have on a comfortable sweater and not get too hot. Frumpkin also greatly enjoyed the weather for the fact that he could cuddle up with Caleb. 

If the ginger had been paying attention, he would have noticed Nott cringe on the chair across from him. He also would have noticed her having a hushed conversation over the phone and looking like she had to put up with some ridiculous thing. But Caleb was not paying attention, and therefore he jumped out of his skin when a loud chorus of knocks cut through his peaceful evening. 

He got up and set his book down, and started to move towards the door. He paid no mind to Nott shrinking into her seat as he passed.  
Caleb wasn’t quite sure what he was expecting when he opened the door, but it definitely wasn’t to be wrapped up in a hug from a familiar blue blur.  
“Good evening Cay-leb!” Jester singsonged, brushing past him and inviting herself into his kitchen. 

Caleb closed the door and then followed her, a look of confusion on his face, “Ah, Hallo Jester. Why are you here so late?” 

“Oh wow!” She groaned jokingly as she made herself a cup of tea, “No ‘How was your day Jester my bestest friend?’ or ‘Jester you look really tired and stressed are you okay?’ I see how it is!” Her tail lashed a bit behind her but Caleb could tell it was all in good jest. He’d known the woman for long enough to pick up on that now. 

“Sorry Jester.” Caleb said anyway. Just in case she wasn’t joking, he had to make up for his mistake. 

Jester giggled a bit and took a sip of her tea, “You’re fine Caleb, it was a joke duh. Anyway I came over to ask you something.” 

A million things passed through Caleb’s head at once, but he just nodded and started making coffee. It probably wasn’t healthy to drink coffee this late but Caleb didn’t care that much. The ginger heard Nott let out a dramatic sigh from the living room, and Caleb elected not to deal with that yet. 

“You know how Beau is like a terrible conversationalist?” Caleb nodded along, “Weeeelllll, she has like a suuuuuuuper big crush on this security guard at a nightclub, so I’m going to be her wingman and want you to be there as well because it would be fun and you need to get out more.” 

Jester ended her triad with a long inhale and another swig of her tea. How she talked so much in one breath, Caleb would never know. However, he did know that there was no way in the nine hells that he would be dragged into a nightclub.

“Ja, no, not happening Jester.” Caleb said resolutely. He poured his coffee into his favourite mug then leaned against the kitchen counter.

The tiefling put on a pouty face and whined, “But Cay-leeeeb! It would be sooo fun and you might meet a cute guuuyyyyy!” She then jumped off the counter with a squeal, miracuously not spilling her tea, “Omigod you could meet like the perfect guy and get together and have the bestest romance evvvvvvver!”

Caleb felt a blush rising to his face, but still held his stern expression, “Jester that doesn’t happen at dingy nightclubs.” 

Jester, always the dreamer, just shook her head and looked at Caleb like he was a small child who didn’t understand anything, “For one, The Moondrop is like suuuuper nice. For two, it totally does happen, just like in Tusk Love, you just haven’t found your one and only yet Cay-leb!”

The wizard just gave her a doubting look, keeping his coffee close to his face as a way of hiding. 

Then, because Jester could never be told no without a fight, the tiefling shot Caleb her saddest puppy eyes and a small sniffle, “B-but Cay-leb… What if Beau can never get her true love because you weren’t there to help? And you just never go out with us anymore… Do you hate us Caleb?” 

Caleb rubbed a hand across his face, he knew Jester was guilt tripping him, but he seriously could never deny her anything. Curse her way of worming into all of their friends’ hearts. 

The ginger tried to think of any possible way he could fake a sickness, or just completely ditch the group, but every scenario did not end well for anyone.

“Fine.” He puffed out softly, quickly downing his coffee in the process.

Caleb just resigned himself to be dragged along to The Moondrop Nightclub. He didn’t notice how Nott looked at him concerned, too focused on Jester’s delighted yet mischievous look. She always managed to rope him into everything, and this time he was particularly anxious about where they were going

“Great!” Jester exclaimed, before Nott could question anything, “I’ll come pick you up at 7:30 on friday then Cay-leb!”

The blue tiefling skipped out of his kitchen with a hum and left his apartment as quickly as she entered. Caleb breathed a small sigh of relief and began cleaning up the cups they had used for tea and coffee. 

Nott just looked to Caleb with concern as the wizard flitted around their small apartment nervously. After Jester had gotten the affirmative, Nott knew she couldn’t save him and stop him from going, but it didn’t stop her from worrying. 

Caleb silently prepared himself with his cleaning, feeling as if he would be dreading the promise of Friday all week long. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Turns out, Caleb didn’t think about Friday at all during the week, the library and school thoroughly distracting him. It’s not that he forgot, the wizard never forgets anything, but he simply put it to the very backmost part of his mind. This caused Caleb to be less than pleasantly surprised when he settled onto his couch at 7:14 and got a loud call from Jester.

“Caleb!! Me and Beau are going to be at your apartment in like, 5 minutes so make sure you get all your finishing touches on!” Jester practically yelled into his ear. Her voice was fizzling with excitement, and Caleb could picture her tail whacking against Beauregard in the small car. “But like, don’t worry. The Moondrop isn’t too fancy technically, but like you can dress up suuuper fancy if you want to. Then we can both look like professional wingmen for Beau!!”

The tiefling on the phone yelped a bit after that, most likely being hit by their monk friend. Caleb didn’t find as much enjoyment in it as usual though. As soon as Jester had mentioned she was coming over, Caleb had shot up and ran to his bedroom. He was searching for a nice set clothes while holding the phone to his ear, not realizing Jester had wanted a response. 

“Caaaay-leb? You still there?” She asked sweetly. 

“Ah, ja, yes, I will be ready before you and Beauregaurd arrive. Tell Beau that I do not plan on being too much of a wingman though.” He said dryly, before briefly putting down his phone and throwing on a simple white button up shirt. 

Jester chuckled a bit, “Beau, Caleb said he’s not going to be a wingman for you.”

“Fuck you too!” Caleb heard Beau shout as he hurriedly fit into some dark jeans and picked up his phone again to continue his search for his jacket and shoes. 

“Well,” Jester said after another stretch of Caleb not responding, “We are like one turn away from your apartment, so we will see you soon Caleb!” 

“Ja okay, see you soon Jester.” He replied before he heard the beep that signalled the tiefling had hung up. 

Caleb chucked his phone onto the counter next to his keys as he grabbed the nicer of his two pairs of shoes. They were the simple black dress shoes that Jester had insisted on buying for him, going off about how he needs at least one pair of something nice in his wardrobe. She then tried to convince him to get a speedo and he agreed on the shoes. 

He almost chuckled at the memory as he grabbed his baggy beige coat off the back of the couch and shrugged it on. He reached for his phone and keys and sat back down. 

Luckily, the whole process of getting ready had only taken four minutes, so he had one more left to humor himself with ideas on how he could escape. The wizard sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Caleb wouldn’t be getting out of this one anytime soon, but he liked to dream. Apparently sensing his distress, Frumpkin jumped up next to him and began to headbut his arm. 

Caleb chuckled a bit, “Hallo Frumpkin, have you been hiding in Nott’s room all day?” That had become the cat’s favourite spot for the last week, so Caleb hasn’t seen the bengal wandering about the house as much. 

Just as he had begun to scratch behind Frumpkin’s ear, there was a loud knock at his door. The cat startled and jumped up on the back of the couch, but Caleb just sighed dejectedly. He really would have to do this then. 

He ran his hand through his hair as he grabbed his stuff and headed towards the door.Caleb shot Nott a quick text that he was heading to the nightclub with Jester and Beau, but that he would be back later that night, before sighing for what seemed like the thousandth time that hour. He opened the door and left the safety of his apartment. Deep breath in, deep breath out. He could do this, he would be fine.

~~~~~~~~~~

Caleb was decidedly, not fine. He was only standing in line to get in, and everything was already going to shit. First of all everyone in line was either a rowdy weirdo, or they smelled strongly of smoke and booze, then the three of them were almost beat up by some half-orc that had gotten thrown out, and now they had been passed at least four times while Jester was too busy giving Beau some weird iteration of a pep-talk. 

“Okay so to review, you gotta go in there and waltz right up to your one true love,” Jester started, looking very determined, “And then you say ‘Hello you beautiful person, I am in love with you and you should like totally date me because I am the best.’”

Caleb chuckled a bit in his head at Jester’s impression of Beau, while the monk in question was face palming.

“For the last time Jester, I can totally do this by myself, I’ve talked to her loads already.” Beau scowled, crossing her arms and blocking another person from cutting them.  
Caleb looked away from his friends and forward, feeling his stomach drop when he saw how close the entrance was. He couldn’t do this. If the line was already this bad there was no way in hell that he would be able to handle being inside the dreadful place.

The wizard tried to take deep breaths to steady himself, but Jester interrupted him by grabbing onto his arm.

“Cay-leb, you need to tell Beau that I’m right.” The tiefling pouted, tugging Caleb along as the line shuffled forwards. 

The ginger looked between his two friends. Beau seemed flushed and pissed, and Jester looked defiant and pleading. The normal combo.  
Instead of replying, Caleb just shrugged.

Jester scoffed at him good naturedly, and went back to pep-talking/insulting Beauregard. Caleb couldn’t hear what she was saying though. His breathing was rapidly increased and he wished he could just run. Their little group was only one person away from the entrance, and he could hear the music plain as day from behind the metal door. 

When the two humans in front of them went in, Caleb reached out and gripped Beau’s hand. She shot him a dirty, but secretly sympathetic, look before following Jester inside.  
As they walked through the door, the volume of some hard pop song was blaring so much Caleb couldn’t hear himself breathe. There were lights of many colours surrounding him, along with people both around him and on a stage.

For whatever reason, there were strippers dancing almost right at the entrance. Caleb quickly averted his gaze and stared at the floor while Beau dragged him along. A deep blush filled his face as he cursed Jester in his head. Leave it to the tiefling to conveniently leave out that The Moondrop was a strip club. 

The group continued walking into the Moondrop as Caleb tried to look nowhere and keep himself from the verge of a panic attack. Jester must have had a specific spot in mind, for she marched forward through the throng of club goers with determination, while her two human companions followed behind like lost puppies. 

After what seemed like forever to Caleb, the three of them found an empty area away from the throng of club goers, and Caleb took a real breath for the first time that night. Before the human could find much solace in finding a secluded place, Jester grabbed Beau’s arm with a squeal.

“Okay Beau! Yasha is right by that door, let’s go! Oh, and Caleb,” Jester was already dragging Beau to the bulking figure by the exit as she glanced back to the wizard, “Keep watch of Beau for me, and find yourself a man!”

Beau whooped as Caleb flushed and scowled. The monk didn’t celebrate long though as Jester shoved her the rest of the way, then disappeared with a trail of giggles. She was probably off to critique everyone’s sex appeal. 

Caleb sighed heavily as he watched Beau awkwardly wave at the confused Yasha. He could still feel his breathing become ragged, but now he mostly felt out of place and awkward. The lights were flashing in arrays of reds, blues, and purples, and the music was still vibrating his chest with how much the bass was boosted. He would be fine though, he just had to stand here, without the company of any of the women who forced him here, and pray to the gods he wouldn’t catch a glimpse of any strippers. 

Caleb felt his heart beating out of his chest as he resolutely kept his attention on Yasha and Beau. So far, the two women looked to be having a flustered and awkward exchange, but Caleb couldn’t say that he’d do any better. The wizard took a deep breath and debated looking for Jester as Beau rubbed her face. He would have someone to talk to, but he would have to walk through a thick crowd. He also would run the risk of glancing at one of the dancers there. 

Caleb sighed and decided to take a quick glance around. However, he quickly got distracted by a flash of purple lights and a glimmer of jewelry. 

As if by magic, Caleb’s eyes were drawn to the dancer that was closest to him. On the stage, there was a purple tiefling man who was doing some sort of acrobatic move halfway up the pole. Caleb felt his whole body heat up, but he couldn’t force himself to look away. The man was very toned yet lean, adorned in ornate tattoos and jewelry, and he seemed to be stealing all the shine from the little lighting there was. The scholar side of Caleb instantly wanted to figure what all those tattoos meant, who this man was, how he got here, why he was so goddamn captivating. The man was wearing beautiful jewelry from bracelets to tail piercings that seemed hand crafted in the best way. Still, as Caleb seemed to be frozen and captivated, the man continued to climb the pole gracefully before sliding down with much more sex appeal than the wizard was ready for, especially since the lighting change showed that the tiefling was wearing body glitter. 

Just as Caleb was trying to get a glimpse at his face, the tiefling spun around on the pole, fully facing the ginger now. The wizard made direct contact with crimson red eyes that winked back at him flirtatiously as soon as they noticed the attention. Caleb ducked his head quickly, heart pounding away and face flushing a colour to rival those of the tiefling’s eyes. 

He was definitely not going to replay that moment over and over, and notice different things each time. Like how the man had sharp fangs that appeared over his painted lips. Or that he had a golden eyeliner and a glittery highlight, both of which seemed to create more reflective light than the whole club. Of course Caleb wouldn’t replay the memory, that would just be silly. 

Instead, the ginger took deep breaths and tried not to look back out into the throng of strippers and clubgoers. After Caleb managed to partially collect himself for a minute too long, he glanced back over to where Beauregard and Yasha were talking. Both of them seemed to be sitting in some awkward silence, with each of them saying something small every couple seconds, met with a short or much to enthusiastic nod from the other. 

Caleb should probably go save Bea from her embarrassment, especially because of his sharp and heavy breathing. He could feel his anxiety over his skin like thousands of spiders, and felt a panic attack looming in the back of his mind like storm clouds over a mountain. 

But he would be fine, deep breath in, deep breath out, deep breath-  
“Hello there handsome.~” Caleb heard a voice purr from over his shoulder. 

The german jumped with a muttered curse, and whipped around. However, he felt his breath get sucked out of his body when he saw it was the tiefling from the show, smirking at him nonetheless. 

Caleb tried to stutter something out, but had to admit he was distracted by multiple things on the man. For one, his tail swinging and curling lazily behind him, and of course his teeth that were still prevalent. But now, Caleb could clearly see the ridges and jewels in his ram like horns, and the sharpness and elegance of his features. The wizard thanked the gods that the man but on an ornate silk robe, Caleb would’ve combusted if the tiefling was still shirtless.

“Did you like the show?” The man asked, flirtation and playfulness lacing his voice.

Caleb startled a bit when he realized the tiefling was talking to him, the human being a bit too caught up in oggleing to remember that this was now a conversation.  
“Ah, well, uh…” Caleb stuttered, feeling a hot blush fill his cheeks and neck, “You were- are very talented I assume…” 

The tiefling lifted an eyebrow at him, amusement glistening in his crimson eyes. Caleb wanted to sink into the ground already and he hadn’t even been at this dreadful club for thirty minutes. At least he wasn’t quite as close to a panic attack now with the tiefling’s distraction. 

“Well yes, I am quite talented. But I couldn’t help but notice a cute scruffy redhead kept looking my way.” The tiefling joked, and Caleb looked away as he turned the same colour as those gleaming red eyes yet again. 

Caleb had to swallow before responding, but the tiefling didn’t seem to mind, his tail still swishing lackadaisically behind him, “Ah, sorry, it's just, well, I don’t go to places like this. Sorry if I kept looking at- looking around…” Caleb tried to mutter, hopefully dissuading the tiefling’s attention. As much as the man was pretty, down right gorgeous even, the ginger was getting far too stressed and flustered to attempt and continue a conversation. 

“Oh?” Scheisse, he only seemed more amused at Caleb than he was before, “Well welcome to this lovely establishment then. Happy you came to our little place instead of something grander first.” Caleb tried to stutter up any excuse, but the tiefling kept talking, “Since it’s not your scene, what brings you here?” 

A cop out, thank gods. “Ah, my companions dragged me along. One of them to oggle at everyone and critique their sex appeal and one to hopelessly try to flirt with the head of security.” Caleb motioned his hand to Beau at the end of his sentence. Words were coming to him a bit easier now that the attention wasn’t on him, and his accent was thankfully not suffocating him as much either.

However, the man still seemed totally fixed on the wizard, for he only cast the briefest glance to where Caleb pointed before turning back to him and laughing.  
“Oh her? I feel bad for you she’s a disaster.” The tiefling joked. Once again Caleb tried to interject to defend Beau, but the man’s look of teasing cut Caleb off before the tiefling’s words did, “She’s already been here plenty of times, chatting up Yasha like there’s no tomorrow. Always told her she’s a charm and she’s never believed me!” He continued to laugh as he talked, seemingly very entertained by the whole situation. 

Caleb couldn’t help but chuckle along a little. What could he say, the tiefling’s laugh was extremely infectious, “Ja, Beauregard is indeed like that.”  
At his words, Mollymauk stopped laughing, and he was afraid he said something wrong, but then the dancer looked up at him with a flirty. And was that a bit of a blush? No, Caleb must be seeing things in the dim lighting. 

He caught the other man’s gaze for a few seconds before he turned away and the tiefling started to talk again, “I like your accent Mister…?” He asked, voice held full flirtatious intent once again. 

“Ah, no, its not, it's just a small thing. Quite annoying really.” Caleb stuttered out, trying and hopelessly failing to keep the blush from his face, “And uh, its Caleb, Caleb Widogast.” He had almost forgotten that there was a question tacked on at the end of the compliment. 

“Well it’s a pleasure to meet you Mister Caleb.” The man replied, keeping his cat like smirk, “I’m Mollymauk Tealeaf, Molly to my friends dear.” He put a wink on the end.  
All the blush that had calmed from Caleb’s face returned full force and he looked away from the tiefling again.

“Very, uh, very nice to meet you as well Mister Mollymauk.” Caleb didn’t want to overstep any boundaries, and he missed the look of disappointment that flashed across Molly’s face. 

Mollymauk was about to say something again, but he was interrupted by a blue tiefling appearing out of thin air and wrapping herself around his neck.

“Molly! It is like sooo good to see you again!” Jester squealed above the music, “I have missed you soooooo much, you work alll the tiiiiiime! And you never visit me anymore it’s sooo sad. Oh! Hi Caleb!!” How she constantly says that much in one breath continues to confuse yet astound Caleb.

The wizard sighed with a mix of relief and something he didn’t want to address right now. “Hallo Jester.” He greeted feebly. 

“Oh my gods, did you two already meet?!” Jester exclaimed, pushing away from Mollymauk and looking in between the two of them. 

“Yes dear, your friend here is very charming I couldn’t help but introduce myself.” Molly replied smoothly. Caleb flushed and looked back at Yasha and Beau, who were miraculously still managing to hold a conversation. 

Caleb’s attention was almost instantly brought back to Jester as she made a loud groan, “Nooooooo. I was supposed to introduce you two! It was going to be, like, so sweet and romantic and you would fall in love as soon as you saw each other and I would get to be your best man ‘cause I introduced you together!!” She whined, yet again not taking a single breath in her long triad.

The human looked at the ground, still unable to calm his heart enough to engage in this conversation. At the same time, Caleb was trying to wrap his head around why Jester thought Caleb was anywhere near Mollymauk’s league.

Molly smiled at Jester sweetly, “So, sorry darling. If you would like to introduce us again you can though.” His tail swished in an amused way, reminiscent of a cat, and Caleb watched as he tried to twine it with Jester’s.

Jester sighed and kept her pouty face as she shook her head, “No it’s ruined now…” Yet, she still wrapped her tail around Mollymauk’s, even though she acted like the world was ruined.

“Well then,” Molly started. Caleb could tell he was stretching to get Jester’s approval back (as all of their friends did) but the poor wizard almost choked at what the dancer said next, “You can still be our best man, I promise.” 

Jester gasped and Caleb really wished he new Plane Shift right now because he would go to the fireplane and stay there forever if it would help him escape this absolutely dreadful conversation, “Wait, so, like, you guys are still in love!?” The blue tiefling squealed excitedly, drawing the attention of other club goers, even over the blaring music. 

Caleb looked up at Jester, not without casting a withering glare at Mollymauk first, and desperately tried to stop her train of thoughts, “Nein! Jester, no, no we have, Mr. Mollymauk and I have met a few moments ago. There is no love, nein, no.” Caleb rushed all of that out, his accent coming out a bit thicker as his anxiety rose, and his voice growing quieter the more flustered he got.

Jester just smirked at Caleb, “Suuuuure Caaaaaaay-leb~.” She hummed before turning back to an equally smirking Mollymauk. It was so incredibly obvious that the two were such great friends that Caleb almost was distracted from his incredible embarrassment. 

The wizard didn’t bother trying to defend himself, his heart and mind racing too fast for him to use English at this point. It was almost hard to believe that he wasn’t on the verge of an anxiety attack this morning. Hell, it was even harder to believe that he had the prettiest man he has ever seen talking to him, and yet here he was. 

Jester turned back to Caleb with a mischievous smirk, similar to the one she had earlier this week. “Aaaanyway, I was actually coming to find you and take you home Caleb!” The wizard perked up instantly, and this time caught the small flash of disappointment that crossed Molly’s face. “Beau wants to go bar crawling since Yasha is off her shift now, so you can start heading outside and I’ll meet you there!” She said cheerfully, undwinding her tail from Molly’s and using it to gesticulate. 

Caleb nodded a bit too quickly in response, “Ja, yes thank you Jester, I will see you outside.” He then swallowed and turned to Mollymauk, it was probably his last chance to see the man and thanked his photographic memory for once in his life, “It was a pleasure meeting you Mister Mollymauk.”

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Jester light up and bounce a bit at them interacting, but quickly all of his attention was on Molly as he spoke. “The pleasure was all mine Mister Caleb.” The tiefling said with a bow. Caleb almost choked once again as the man took his hand and kissed it casually before standing back up. He could hear Jester squealing some distance away, but didn’t focus on it. Instead, the wizard focused on calming his heart, breathing, and blush all while trying not to run out of the club as soon as he could.  
Luckily, his body recovered quicker than his mind, and Caleb gave a short bow before making a dignified retreat. He faintly heard an infernal shriek as he started walking away, but the wizard could not care less. He was blocking the blaring music and the crowd out finally and was just focused on getting away from this place. 

After what seemed like hours, but was probably just a few minutes, of senseless walking, Caleb emerged from the club through the same metal door he came in by. Instantly, the noise was halved and the wizard was able to take a long deep breath as he found an empty part of the building to lean against. He buried his head in his hands and ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to both ground himself and block out the world. Whatever the hell happened in there Caleb didn’t care about. All he wanted to remember from tonight was Mollymauk’s beautiful face, body, laugh, and company. Yet, he would try desperately not to. It was weird to obsess over someone and Caleb didn’t even deserve to hear of someone that gorgeous, if not a bit too forward and flirtatious. 

No, he had to stop spiralling. Caleb took a deep breath and counted each one until he got to 23. He was luckily calmed down at least a little bit when Jester flounced next to him and butted his shoulder. 

“Okay Caleb! Let’s go so you can be boring and go back to work tomorrow!” The tiefling chirped before skipping off ahead of the wizard.  
Caleb took one more deep breath before following after her. He could put this night behind him at work tomorrow. He would be busy with research and school and sorting and he would be able to ignore this mess of a day. 

He was almost calmed down when he slid into Jester’s car. She powered it up and started playing some pop song. Everything would be right in the world and Caleb wouldn’t have to go near this club or the unfairly pretty tiefling ever again. A part of him was sad about the latter, but he would get over it and be able to wholeheartedly deny any ridiculous thing Jester tried to get him to do next. 

After another round of deep breaths and relative silence, Caleb checked his phone. A text from Nott saying good luck popped up on his screen. He smiled the smallest bit before opening it up and texting her to put Frumpkin in his room. Deep breath in, Deep breath out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to comment criticism or plot suggestions, I always love the help!  
> Fair warning, I am the slowest writer I know so the next one might be a while, but please stick around!  
> Love ya, and have a wonderful 24 hours!! <3


End file.
